


Fanfic ideas!

by EbbaMusen



Category: Danganronpa, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), My Hero Academia, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kishibe Rohan, Cheating, E-girl, F/M, Fem Shouta, Female Aizawa Shouta, Female Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Female!Caeser, M/M, More tags to be added, NSFW, Non-Consensual Touching, Omegaverse, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 34, Rule 63, Self-Discovery, Sidechick, Smut, THOT, Top Hirose Koichi, Toxic Relationship, Trans Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, prompts, sfw, tradwife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaMusen/pseuds/EbbaMusen
Summary: Some ideas i have for fanfics but i don't feel confident enough to make them myself >\\\<If you're a ff writer and and get "inspired" please send me the work! I'd love to see these ideas in proper action!
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Hirose Koichi/Kishibe Rohan, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Alpha Togami x Omega Makoto

Alpha! Togami x Omega! Makoto

Naegi was raised and groomed to be the perfect omega. Great cook, throughout in cleaning and a submissive lover in bed (The ultimate tradwife if you will) When he hits the ripe age (18-21), Naegi Makoto is the "lucky" omega who get's to marry the ultimate prodigy! What Naegi expects to become an easy going life with lot's of money and a loving husband changes when he first meets Byakuya.

So basically it's a toxic relationship with a very emotionally distant Togami and a desperate to please Makoto.

Whether it ends up with them actually falling in love or for them to live happily never after is up to you.


	2. Trans Woman Eraserhead

Basically Aizawa discovers that SHE/HE is in a wrong body.

Better late than never <3 (i say like 31 is one step away from the grave)

Maybe it's about coming out to the other teachers and the students.

Maybe it's about Shouta coming out to a lover.

Maybe it's about both or just focuses on Shouta going through the journey alone.

I'd like to see M to F but like F to M is just as great!


	3. JoJo cheats on Suzie Q

Fem! Caesar x Joseph

Joseph is dating Suzie Q but Caesar is his side chick.

Joseph hasn't gotten caught by Suzie and it doesn't look like he'll be in the near future, that is until Caesar gets pregnant and want Joseph to take responsibility...

JoJo and Caesar could get together.  
JoJo could deny responsibility (and most likely have Ceasar kick his ass).  
Or Suzie Q could find out (and also kick his ass).  
It could also be omegaverse, just whatever you want.

There's so much you could do with this prompt and i want to read EVERY variation.


	4. Top! Koichi x Bottom! Rohan

Top! Hirose Koichi x Bottom! Kishibe Rohan. 

That's it. 

:)


	5. E-Thot Kakyoin

E̵̢̪̮̼̱͔̠̗̽-̶̛̩̹͋͘͜T̶̤͍̗̻̍̿̀̑̑̌̆̕h̶̛̯͎̪̪͈́̌ọ̷͛̿̾͝ẗ̶͉̭̞̙̳̦̜̯̫́͛̈́̓̃ ̵̺͇̜̐̑͝K̷̡̬̯͔̼̺͍̦̽̉̇͛͌͋̇̌̕͝ͅà̴̤̫̚̕͠ķ̶̡̛̯͆̿̀ͅy̴̢͇̬̠͇̰̯̪̋̑̔͑͂̅̀̈̆͠ǫ̷̣̦̤̰̠̀͆i̵̡͈̟̼͍̥̅́̀̏̔͒͠n̵͜͝ͅ

x whoever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Pico x Boyfriend (Non-con)

Ummmm sooo likkkekeee Pico rapes Bf.....

Sheesh 0w0...

I had a lil' thought of maybe it could be omegaverse where Bf suddenly presents and Pico seizes the opportunity to get his dick wet.

Or maybe just the aftermath and Gf finding out what happened and trying to comfort Bf

Idk rn i'm just really into the headcanon that Pico is a douchebag.


End file.
